Magnetic field detectors installed near the distal end of catheters are used in medical positioning systems to identify the position of the catheter distal end in the body of a patient. The catheter distal end sensor is typically connected to the medical positioning system via cabling traversing the catheter lumen.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,881,769, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a catheter for performing a medical operation on an organic lumen, the catheter including an elongated member, a medical operational element located at a distal end of the elongated member, an electromagnetic field detector located at the distal end, and a wiring for coupling the electromagnetic field detector with a medical positioning system, wherein the medical positioning system determines the position and orientation of the distal end.
U.S. Patent Application Number US 2012/0182014, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a magnetic resonance imaging device, which includes an elongate flexible member having a proximal end, a distal end, and a lumen extending between the proximal end and the distal end and a solenoid coil affixed to the distal end of the elongate flexible member, the solenoid coil having a plurality of wire turns, the solenoid coil connected to a twisted-pair of leads extending proximally along the length of the flexible member. A connector is disposed at the proximal end of the elongate flexible member, the connector operatively coupled to the twisted-pair of leads. In an alternative embodiment, a coaxial cable substitutes for the lumen-containing elongate flexible member.